Tsavo Highway (level)
Tsavo Highway'EGM Magazine, August 2007, page 62 is the third campaign mission of ''Halo 3. Upon completing it on the Normal, Heroic, or Legendary difficulties, the player will earn the "The Road" achievement and 20 Gamerpoints. Background It starts with SPARTAN-117 in a ruined UNSC base outside of Voi, who mounts a Troop Transport Warthog and skirts by the destroyed New Mombasa Space Elevator, and then reaches Tsavo Highway, encountering blockades of occupying Covenant Loyalist Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts, until reaching the terminus: the Portal, where Covenant Cruisers vaporize the surface of the Earth, unveiling the Portal. The Arbiter is only in this level on Co-op. Transcript Full Contact Safari {Gameplay} *'''Marine Sergeant (Reynolds): "What happened?" The Master Chief wakes up in the wreckage of the elevator, with wounded Marines being treated and other Marines trying to regroup. *'Commander Miranda Keyes (COM)' (Signal with much static) : "Chief. What is your status. Over. If you can hear me, find transport. Head for the town of Voi." (If you walk up to a Marine being treated by a Medic) *'Wounded Marine': "Ah! I've got a broken rib." *'Marine Medic': "Hey. You wanna bleed out?" *'Wounded Marine': "No." *'Marine Medic': "Then I've gotta keep pressure on the wound." On the other side of the underground vehicle maintenance bay, a Marine Sergeant shows up at the other side of the elevator wreakage and begins to handle the situation. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "(Cough, Cough) Settle down Marines! Somebody hit the emergency power. (Cough)". *'Marine #1': "On it, Sergeant." *'Marine #1': "Another bombing run?" or *'Marine #2': "Did we get everyone out sir?" or *'Marine #3': "'You think the Brutes know where we are?" *'Marine #4': "Anyone from Charlie 02. We got seperated." *'Marine #5': "Nah, man. Alpha 06. There all gone too." *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "If you can walk, set your boots on the line." The Master Chief and any Marines fit for duty form up on the Sergeant on the other side of the maintenance bay, with two Warthogs parked and funtional. *'Marine #5': "What's our situation, Sergeant?" *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Not sure. Can't reach the Commander. Too far underground. Let's mount up. Get the hell outta these caves." *'Marines': "Yes sir!" The Master Chief and Marines get in the Warthogs. *'Marine #2': "I'll get the door sir. The Marine opens the door (or the Chief can too), and the Warthogs proceed down the tunnel. *'Marine Sergeant (Reynolds)': "Second Squad?! Coming through!" The Warthogs take out small resistance at the gate out of the caves, and head out. Outside is massive wreckage from the Mombasa Orbital Elevator, along with a Phantom. The Chief finds a cliff and sees a long line of the elevator wreckage. *'Female Marine #1 (COM)': "The Mombasa Space Elevator." *'Marine #5 (COM)': "It collapsed when the city got glassed." *'Female Marine #1 (COM)': "But the tower was thousands of kilometers high." *'Marine #5 (COM)': "Yeah. Well now it's scattered all over the Savannah." *'Female Marine #1 (COM)' (Astonished whisper): "Holy crap!" The Warthogs continue on. *'Marine Sergeant #2 (Reynolds)': "Chief, still can't get the Commander. COMs are a mess. Pelicans are scattered. Best thing now, get some distance between us and the base. Brutes are gonna be looking for survivors." The Warthogs keep pressing on, encountering a Phantom and it's many troops. The Phantom leaves and it doesn't take long before the Warthogs overpower the infantry. *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker) (COM)': "I repeat: My convoy's been hit. I'm g...(static). We're on the Tsavo Highway about..(static)..east of Voi. Someone. Anyone. Please, respond! (Static and cut-off). *'Marine #5': "Tsavo Highway is just ahead, Chief." The Warthogs arrive at the Highway, encountering Choppers and many hostiles. After the Covenant who attacked the Supply Convoy are finally defeated, the Warthogs' journey forward into the tunnels is blocked off by a Shield Barrier. *'Marine Sergeant #3 (Stacker)': "Marines in Voi really needed my supplies, Chief. But I'm pretty sure they'll be plenty happy to see you. (Needs to be continued.)" The Chief walks through the shield, and destroy's its power source. The Warthogs continute along the Tsavo Highway. When they reach the bridge, a Covenant Cruiser roars ahead.'' *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "Commander. This is ONI Recon 111. The cruisers above...(silence). They found..(silence). *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Say again Recon? You're breaking up." *'ONI Recon 111 (COM)': "There's something in the crater, Ma'am. Something beneath the storm." The Warthogs reach a gap in the bridge and cannot continue. The Master Chief clambers across broken beams and bars and continues on foot. The Broken Path *'Miranda Keyes (COM)': "Master Chief? Finally, a good connection. Truth has excavated a Forerunner Artifact. We have to assume it's the Ark." *'Johnson': "Keep pushing to the town of Voi, Chief. Resupply birds will meet you in the next valley." The Chief finds Marines pinned down and under heavy fire from Brutes and their subordinates. The Chief and the Marines eventually clear the sector. *'Marine Female #2': "We got reinforcements Marines!" (Simultanious celebration) *'Marine #6': "Woohoo! Yeah!" *'Marine #7': "Booyeah!" *'Marine #8': "Ohhhh yeah HAH!!" A Phantom approaches with reinforcements. *'Hocus (COM)': "Sir. Recon spotted Covenant armor ahead. Pelicans are inbound with heavy weapons. You need to hold out 'til we arrive." Either the Master Chief takes out the Phantom or reinforcements. *'Marine #6': "Wraith! Get to cover!" A Wraith from further up the trail arrives. The Chief, lacking heavy weapons or ammo for heavy weapons, boards the Wraith and neutralises it. *'Female Marine #2': "Pelicans coming in." *'Johnson (COM)': "Brutes have plenty of armor between here and Voi Chief. But this Warthog should help you punch on through." Trivia *Tsavo is a region of Kenya close to where the Tsavo and Athi rivers meet and was the place where the Uganda Railway passed over the Tsavo river. The bridge will be encountered. *In an article on IGN, it is said that Cortana's voice-over tells you about the stranded transport team. However, it is actually the voice of Miranda Keyes, whose new voice actor sounds similar to Cortana. *It is the first Halo 3 campaign mission to feature many of the usable vehicles.IGN *Tsavo means 'Place of Slaughter.' *The ring shaped debris is the remains of the space tether in New Mombasa, having collapsed after the slipspace destruction. *Tsavo is notable in that it was the site of the most famous instance of man eating lion attacks in the late 19th century as detailed in the book "Man-Eaters of Tsavo." More than 140 workers perished in the building of the highway. The event was made into the film The Ghost and the Darkness. Sources Images Image:H3_E3_Tsavo_Highway_Road.jpg|A battle with Brute Choppers. Image:TTHOG.jpg|The Chief on the road. Image:Tsavo_Highway.jpg|A Battle on Foot. Related Links External *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=EK-923CQsAM *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=slm2rBX6XWY *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=BFNTnUD4h64 *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2OFTXKZ-vE *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=RumV4Up5scg''- Tsavo Highway sequence starts at 1:13 minutes.(Note:It shows a cinematic.)''